


A Dream Come True - Prompt Fills

by keelysodunne



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bed-Wetting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come play, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Diapers, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, OT4, Omorashi, Ownership, Pacifiers, Pet Play, Rimming, Smut, Tail Plugs, Territory Marking, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelysodunne/pseuds/keelysodunne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking requests for anything smut, angst or fluff related. I'll write your weirdest/dirtiest/craziest/kinkiest fantasies :-)</p><p>(For those of you wondering, I am still currently working on Charybdis but am hoping fulfilling these prompts will help cure my writers block!)</p><p>UPDATE!: I've gotten a few requests (thank you!) if yours takes a while, don't worry :-) I'm writing as many as I can in the order that they are requested. Thank you all so much</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leave your prompts/requests in the comments please. Try to include specific detail as to what you want (Relationship, top/bottom, etc.) I will do any kink/fetish EXCEPT:

Rape- I will however write Non-Con if the victim does later enjoy it

Scat and Beastiality- I have nothing against these, however I do not have any experience therefor I do not feel comfortable writing them and don't think I would be able to write them well.

I am open to writing absolutely any other prompts. Thank you and please check out my story Charybdis as well. :-)


	2. After show snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for Hesgotashothough:
> 
> "Can you do a Lashton? Where Ashton doesn't want to do anything with Luke (because they're in a band together not because he doesn't like him) at first but Luke keeps trying to get in his pants being very bold you know with a bit of the non con thing you said but he finally let Luke touch him and then Luke gets really submissive and Ashton very dominant? And with come eating and daddy kink?

The entire world was against him, Ashton swore. His luck as of late had been complete and utter shit. Why? All because of some lanky blonde dork that couldn’t keep his dick to himself.

Him and Luke were sat side by side on the plush sofa in the dressing room after a particularly great performance at Wembly Arena. The air was buzzing with excitement and Ashton swore he could feel the younger vibrating from the pure adrenaline coursing through his blood. Luke looked good, Ashton thought; his usual quiff was matted to his shiny forehead with sweat and his cheeks were flushed a brilliant red shade. The black ring piercing his lip kept disappearing as he bit down and sucked it between his perfectly white teeth. Ashton’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash that was sure to have shaken the entire building.

Luke perked up at the noise, “What the fuck was that?” He shouted to no one in particular. Seconds later a head of fluorescent red hair came into view.

“My bad, sorry guys!” Michael replied with a ‘no I’m not sorry’ smirk plastered to his face. “The booze were on top of the fridge and I couldn’t reach -”

“Why the fuck is there beer all over?” Calum was heard before he was seen entering the room. The two began what seemed like a never ending fight about wasting perfectly good alcohol and Michael’s well being when the oldest of the band finally spoke up.

“If you two wanna drink go to a club and shut up!”

Michael and Calum stood there for a moment as if their band mate had just come up with the most incredible idea in the world. Before he could even process anything, Ashton was watching both shove each other out of the way when Michael screamed, “Last one to the van pays for drinks.”

Once they were finally gone, Ashton focused his attention back to the younger boy next to him. “You wanna join them?”

The blonde removed his headphones and slowly turned his head to face the elder with a subtle grin threatening to turn up on the corner of his mouth. “Not really in the mood tonight for drinks.”

Ashton could sense something suspicious was going on with his blue eyed friend. “Me either, not really. What do you want to do then, Lukey?” He asked, dimples prominent on his sweat-sticky golden cheeks.

Luke sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and slowly lifted his body from the couch. “We could play a game, Ashy,” he finished, straddling the curly haired boy’s lap.

He was tempted, he really was; sitting behind a drum kit for two hours while the younger shook his hips and danced around was anything but easy. His perfect little bum always so mouthwatering in his skin tight jeans, and the things Ashton would love to do to this boy. But this was Luke. His best friend, his band mate. He couldn’t risk ruining things for their career. So, just like every time Luke had done this before Ashton gave him the same answer. “Luke, we can’t. And you know it.”

The pout on his soft face broke Ashton’s heart and in attempts to prove his point, his expression hardened. However, as Luke brought his hands to the back of Ashton’s neck and began rolling his hips, so did his dick. He brought his large hands to the blonde’s side to stop his movement. “I mean it Luke, stop.” But his cold voice sent shivers up the younger’s spine and only encouraged him.

“Ash, please,” He began, rocking back and forth. “Need you now.” His voice had raised almost an entire octave and he sounded close to begging. He brought his lips to the flesh of Ashton’s neck and left soft kisses before nibbling on the tender skin.

Ashton took a deep breath, accidentally letting out a breathy moan. “Luke, we can’t. I already told you - fuck.”

The blonde smiled to himself, he knew how to fix this. He had recently discovered a vital weapon to use against the other boy in a game of truth or dare a few days prior and he was confident it alone could change his mind. “Please, want it Ash. Need you now, _Daddy.”_

Ashton let out a choked groan and immediately flipped the younger over so his face was in the cushions. He yanked his hands behind his back and propped up his knees. “Fuck princess, such a naughty boy aren’t you?” Luke whimpered in response, angering the dirty blonde further. Ashton harshly yanked Luke’s jeans and boxers down his endless legs revealing his perfectly plump bum. “Use your god damned words, slut.” He said, delivering one harsh smack to the white flesh.

“Ah - f-fuck, yes, ‘m a naughty boy, Daddy. Need to be punished,” he pleaded, arching further into the elder boy’s touch.

“Yeah? You think I should spank you, Lukey boy?” He asked, bringing down a firm slap once again. “Probably can’t wait, fucking whore.”

Luke moaned at the contact and begged for more, his wish granted by Ashton’s strong palm hitting his again. “Count for Daddy.”

The next crack was heard before he felt it, tears welling up in his eyes at the pleasurable sting. “One! Thank you, Daddy.”

“Good boy, guess you can do something right!” He delivered the next three in a row, wanting this to be done soon so he could free his rock hard cock.

“F-four,thank you D-daddy.”

“Half way done baby boy, almost there,” He cooed, kneading the pale globes between his palms.

 

**_~_ **

“Nine! T-thank you, Daddy! Ten! Thank you!” Luke was a sobbing mess now, cock leaking precum against his tummy with a red, angry tip. His whines and begs only added to the ache in Ashton’s confined cock, so the curly haired boy reached for his own zipper, finally releasing himself after pulling his briefs down his thick thighs.

“Gonna fuck your hole so hard Lukey, show you how much of a god damned whore you are.” Ashton brought two fingers to the blonde’s bright red lips, shoving them into his warm mouth to be covered in wet saliva.

“Please, need you in me, Daddy. Show me how much of a bad boy I am.” He brought his tongue to lick over Ashton’s digits and whined when they were pulled from his mouth.

“Aw, poor baby just needs to have something to suck on. Fucking slut.” He spat, shoving two thick fingers into his greedy pucker. “You take my fingers so easily baby. Such a needy little boy, yeah?” He pushed in a third digit, making Luke squirm. Ashton gave him a second to adjust before beginning to thrust in and out of the swollen hole. “Feel good, Princess?” He asked, curling his fingers ever so slightly.

“Yes, Daddy. Ugh - need your thick cock Daddy, please!” Luke was shouting now, his prostate being abused with each pump.

Ashton was tempted yet again tonight, but he had to will to fight it off. “Not yet baby. Need you to come first. Can you do that for me? Come all over your pretty tummy for Daddy?” As soon as the filthy words his his ears, Luke was spurting pearly white liquid all over his chest, begging for more and more.

The hazel eyed boy flipped over the blonde and did not hesitate at smearing the gooey cum all over Luke’s body. “What’s this Lukey boy? Just for Daddy, right?” He asked, rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger with Luke’s nipple in between.

“Yeah Daddy, all for you. All messy just for Daddy,” The boy answered, crisp blue eyes pleading to Ashton. “Need you in me now Daddy, please, I’ll be a good boy,” Luke begged, lower lip jutting out.

And, honestly, who could say no to that? Ashton scooped up the drying cum into his hand and rubbed in along his aching cock to get it nice and slick for his princess. Lining himself up with the abused heat, he grabbed the boy beneath him by the hips, fingertips digging into his skin, and pushed in all at once.

The younger’s eyes screwed shut, mouth hanging ajar from the immense pleasure that was shooting up his spine. “Fuck, you’re so big Daddy! Tearing me apart.” Ashton answered with a sharp thrust back into the boy, shaking the entire couch. That’s when he realised - Luke Hemmings was taking his cock in their dressing room. He was fucking his band mate and anyone could walk in at anytime.

And everything just became _so much hotter._

Almost uncontrollably, the hazel eyed boy began pistoning his hips back and forth, cock slamming directly into Luke’s prostate repeatedly. “You gotta be quiet, baby boy. We don’t want someone to hear us, do we?” He accented his question with a sharp fuck right into the hole. “Or maybe you do. Wouldn’t be surprised, such a slut Lukey. Would you like that? Mikey or Cal walking in to see me using your body right here?”

The blue eyed boy began pushing his ass back to meet Ashtons thrusts, nearly blacking out from how good he was feeling. Words were definitely not an option at this point, all he could manage in reply was a few mumbles and whines. Ashton continued relentlessly abusing the tight heat enveloping his member, heat coiling up in the pit of his stomach.

“You close, Princess? Gonna come again for me?” He reached down between them and firmly grasped the leaking cock between them, tugging up and down and a speed matching his thrusts. He brought his other hand to the bottom of Luke’s tummy, pushing down and making him scream.

“Fuck! Daddy ‘m so close please!”

“Yeah?” He pushed down again. “Feel me right here Lukey? Deep inside you baby?”

“Daddy m coming please, I -” White spilled from the top of his angry cock, drenching Ashton’s fish and seeping down his fingers.

“Such a good boy Lukey. Came twice just for Daddy, good job Princess,” He praised. “Fuck, so tight. ‘M coming Princess, fuck!” He shot his load deep into the beauty beneath him, breathing heavily and forehead pooling with sweat, collapsing onto Luke’s still sticky chest. Once his heart had calmed, he began to pull out of the swollen hole when Luke whined loud and clear.

“Wait, no Daddy!” Luke looked up at him with pleading wide eyes.

Startled, the tanner stopped his movement and asked, “What is it, Lukey? Something wrong?”

Immediately the younger shied away, cheeks tinting a deep pink and spreading to the top of his ears. “You can tell me, Princess. What do you want from Daddy?” Slowly, Luke brought his hand up to his open mouth and pointed in.

“Want it, Daddy. Wanna taste you.” Ashton groaned and if he hadn’t just experienced one of the most mind blowing orgasms in his life, his dick would be hard once again.

“Christ, you’re going to be the death of me.” Luke only smiled and waited for his treat. The older boy pulled out quickly, replacing his member with his hand and scooping up all the semen leaking out. “Here you go baby. Open up,” He commanded, feeding his load to the blonde. He hummed in satisfactory, eyes closing in contentment. “How do I taste, love?”

“Salty,” He replied. “More daddy!” He made grabby hands at the liquid seeping between Ashton’s fingers.

“Shit Luke. Next time just tell me to pull out baby.” They both laughed and the blonde continued his snack.

_Next time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests still open! Hope it was okay :-)


	3. Hydration is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hukelemmingsx: "Can you do and omorashi fic where Ashton doesn't let Luke do something/go to the bathroom and as a result Luke wets himself?"

Ashton walked downstairs into the living room of the flat he shared with his friend Luke Hemmings. Living with the blonde for almost two years now, Ashton had learned quite a bit about him. He had great skin first of all, it was dewy and soft without a blemish in sight. The curly haired boy had asked him what his secret was and besides washing and moisturizing three times daily, he made sure to keep his skin fresh and hydrated.

Ashton always knew he was into some not-so-normal things; they were always normal to him, however when he was young he found out that fantasizing about your friends pissing their pants daily was anything but. That didn’t keep him from imagining it daily.

The older boy also learned that keeping your skin ‘fresh and hydrated’ meant drinking water - and lots of it - resulting in Ashton picturing Luke squirming to go with his hands between his crossed legs before losing control daily. So, here he was, sauntering peacefully down to the first level of their apartment when said blonde was in the kitchen chugging an entire bottle of water with three other empty plastic containers on the counter next to him. Ashton gulped; this was going to be a long day. Nevertheless he played it off cool.

“Morning Huke Lemmings. How goes it?” He asked casually, opening the fridge and surveying its contents.

“Morning? It’s half past noon, Ash.” Luke let out a soft giggle and took another swig of the refreshing clear liquid.

“Same thing.” Ashton laughed and took a slice of cold, leftover pizza then made his way over to the couch to enjoy his healthy meal. “Do you mind?” He asked once he noticed the other looking at him with an unreadable expression.

“You know,” He began, “If you ate less dairy your skin may be a bit less oily.”

“Maybe. Should I start drinking twenty waters a day like you and half to pee every ten minutes?” He wouldn’t mind that, really, but he preferred holding it in until he was leaking into his jeans. (And he may have wished Luke would do the same many times.)

The hazel eyed boy didn’t miss the blush that made its way onto Luke’s cheeks. “‘S not every minute. Shut up.”

“I’m only kidding Lukey. You have anything planned today?” He asked the younger. He didn’t think so, the blonde had worked out yesterday already and he rarely did twice in a row.

“Don’t believe I do. Wanna just have a movie day?” He asked hopefully, crystal blue eyes shining with hope and excitement. “We could watch Monsters Inc! Or Mean girls!” Ashton was amused at how excited he got over such little things. Seemingly catching onto to the other, Luke stopped himself. “Er, we could watch uh, Insidious. Something scary.” The last sentence was mumbled and almost inaudible.

“Mean Girls is fine with me Lukey. Whatever you want.”

**_///_ **

Halfway through the film, when Regina posts pictures of the Burn Book all over the school, Luke is on what must be his eighth water bottle of the day and Ashton catches his not so subtle squirms. Every now and then the blonde will start bouncing his leg up and down or squeeze his thighs together and it is definitely not the hottest thing Ashton has ever witnessed.

The younger finished his drink and placed the plastic container on the table in front of the pair, immediately bringing his hand back to himself to shove it between his legs and thinking his friend had not noticed.

But Ashton really had, he’d noticed everything. He noticed the way Luke would bite his lip harder every time a pang shot through his bladder, he noticed the way he was all pink from his cheeks to the top of his ears and the back of his neck. He also noticed how when he became super desperate he let out a squeal - a god damned squeal - and he couldn’t help but wonder, why doesn’t he just go?

The signs all made it very evident that this boy needed to piss and he needed to do it now. So, why would he not excuse himself? It wasn’t because he wanted to finish the movie, they’d watched it hundreds of times together. But upon studying him further he recognized something all too familiar.

 

The look on Luke’s face. It was pained and desperate yes, but the blonde also had slightly hooded eyes and had begun to ever so slightly rock his hips back and forth onto his hand and Ashton realized. _Luke enjoyed this too._

It was like a bomb went off in his chest, he could have so much fun with this and that’s what he decided to do. “You feeling okay, Luke? You looked kind of… _flushed.”_ He stated, a smirk appearing on his lips.

Luke gulped audibly and with eyes wide he replied, “Y-yeah, ‘m f-fine. Just a little cold ‘s all.” He chattered his teeth together for effect.

“Yeah, I guess it is a bit chilly in here. Let’s cuddle!” Ashton suggested, pulling the younger into his lap and securing him with a tight grasp along his torso. He felt risky today and decided to test the water, pushing gently with his hands above Luke’s bladder.

Luke whimpered in surprise, praying that Ashton hadn’t noticed. What the hell was he doing? He couldn’t deny it, it felt fucking fantastic, but he needed to relieve himself before he made a mess and embarrassed himself in front of his friend. “Ash,” He said, attempting and failing to remove the older’s arms from his waist. “Need to use to bathroom. Could you let go?”

The curly haired lad’s dick gave an excited twitch at Luke’s words. “Noo, stay Lukey. Just a little longer, until the movies over? Please?” He flashed the younger boy his widest and most innocent puppy eyes and knew he’d won this battle when Luke slouched back down onto Ashton’s crotch.

Several minutes passed and the blue eyed boy didn’t know what the hell to do. His bladder was full to the fucking brim _and_ he had a damned boner. There was no way he could get up without his friend noticing. Thinking of all the dead people in the world didn’t help either, the thought of losing it right in the living room was too thrilling and he felt too good to care. He felt a warm burst jet out of him into his dark skinnies. He need to go soon or else he would never be able to look Ashton in the eye again. “Ash, I need to go -”

“No, stay, please!” He tightened his grip on the blonde’s middle, pushing into his full organ. He grinned to himself when his hand felt a small, warm wet patch forming on his jeans.

“Ash no I - shit -” More and more leaks began seeping out and he let out a loud moan.

“What’s wrong baby? Everything okay?” He delivered one finally jut to his middle and the younger was letting go.

“Fuck, Ash!” Warm piss flooded through the younger’s boxers, jeans and eventually clattered on the ground forming a large puddle and it just felt too amazing to stop. Ashton sat beneath him amazed, dick hard at the realization of what was happening. The hot golden liquid flowed onto his lap as well, making him buck up into the boy perched on top of him. They both let out loud groans.

“Fuck, this is so hot Lukey,” Ashton stated, moving his hand to palm at Luke’s still leaking bulge. Eventually the stream stopped, but the two were too aroused to care. Luke flipped himself over when he heard the words leave Ashton’s mouth.

“Yeah, Ash? You like watching me piss myself right on top of you?” He emphasized his questions with sharp rolls of his hips, leaving the curly haired boy in a speechless state of ecstasy. He moved his hands down to grip the blonde’s perfect cheeks, squeezing and kneading the clothed flesh.

He bucked his hips up again to meet Luke’s thrusts, their hardened cocks bumping together in delicious friction. Piss was slowly drying on both of them and it was kind of uncomfortable but it was also just _so hot._

Rhythmic thrusts elicited sinful moans from the blonde, whining and thrashing above Ashton. “You gonna come, love? Come right in your pants just because you pissed yourself?” The hazel eyed boy moved his attention to the pale neck in front of him, kissing and nibbling and leaving a bright purple love bite.

“A-ash I - _shit_ -” Luke came with a high wine, sticky white liquid spurting into his damp pants. “Please Ash, wanna see you come for me.”

Ashton was a mess, Luke Hemmings would be the death of him. “Luke, I - ugh -” He reached his climax moments later, coming in his own jeans and resting his head on Luke’s while they both caught their breath.

When their hearts were beating at a relatively normal speed again, Ashton smirked at Luke. “So much for a movie day, I guess.” The blonde only smiled, reaching next to him and bringing another water bottle to his lips.

Yep, Luke Hemmings would be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Hukelemmingsx for requesting :-)


	4. True Love's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll take care of you baby boy.” Calum said lubing up his angry red dick which was aching by now. He spread Luke’s legs just a bit more and lifted the blond’s long legs so they rested on his Calum’s broad shoulders. Luke laced his hands behind the other’s neck and yanked him down into an enticing kiss just in time with the elder’s first thrust inside of the pale boy’s heat. The kiss was interrupted by groans by each of them. Inside of Luke, Calum’s cock was embraced in the perfect mixture of tightness and suction as always. Luke was wet and warm and basically an actual dream come true. But he was pulled out of his sinful thoughts by his baby’s even more sinful moan reminding him the task at hand. Calum moved his hips backwards and slammed them up against Luke’s butt, creating a gorgeous slapping sound with the rhythm which he’d now created. Moans were flowing out of the blonde’s mouth over and over, him repeating Calum’s name like a mantra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Gonna be posted some more of these!!! yay. Fill for CupidGenie: "...Calum and Luke are in a pretty heated argument because Calum thinks Luke flirts with guys too much and calls him a "slut", says he hates him and then he gets so mad he ends up hitting Luke and makes him cry... CAlum feels terrible and gives it to him slow and hard..."

. “The hell was that Cal?” Luke shouted as he was pushed through the open door to his and his boyfriend’s flat. The blonde boy subconsciously rubbed his arm where bruises would be sure to form due to the raven’s tight grip.  
.  
“I should be asking you the same thing.” He spat his words out like they were bitter in his mouth.

“Me? What did I do? One minute you drag me to a club that I don’t even want to be at and the next you’re screaming and shoving me out!”

“Don’t even try that Luke.” The younger’s blood boiled as Calum rolled his eyes. “You’re such a god damned whore! Can’t keep your hands off any guy you see, huh?”

Luke gasped, utterly shocked at the words being directed at him. “It was Mike! Our best friend, Cal. Am not aloud to speak to anyone but my boyfriend? You don’t own me.”

The Kiwi boy slammed his fist against the painted wall near his lover’s head, startling the boy and making him jump. “If it weren’t for me you would have gone home to him. You’d probably be with him right now, taking it right in the ass like the slut you are. Right Luke?”

He was absolutely disgusted by the things being said. Calum had never been this way before and it was scaring Luke, quite frankly. He took a step back, trying to keep his distance. “You know that isn’t true Calum. I love you and only you and we both know that.” His voice was quieter now, attempting to calm his boyfriend as well.

The brown eyed boy stepped forward and backed the blonde up into the wall. Luke was trembling but his face was solid as if to prove his point. “Bullshit! You’d be pregnant by tomorrow!”

“I’m a _guy!”_ He was being ridiculous now. The blue eyed boy shoved his hands into Calum’s chest and pushed past him. “You’re drunk. Go to bed and we can talk in the morning.” Luke pulled a blanket out from the cupboard and threw it onto the couch along with a pillow.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?” But apparently whatever little thing he did, his boyfriend was not settling down.

“I’m making a bed, okay? I’m not sleeping with you, not tonight.”

“Oh, my bad Princess! Should I ring up Mike and see if he’ll take you? Fucking slut.”

The blonde tried not to show it, but the older’s words stung quite badly. His eyes were becoming hot, tears burning behind them and threatening to spill over. There was an ache in chest and his mind was trying to tell him it’s not true, none of it; Calum would never say that stuff. “‘M not a slut.” The words were spoken softly and he cursed himself and his voice which betrayed him with an audible crack. Luke tried walking away, needing air to breathe but he was stopped by a firm grasp on his wrist, strong fingers digging into his flesh.

“Let go, Calum. We’re not doing this now.” The blonde tried to escape but was yanked back harshly.

Fury was evident behind those rich chocolate eyes and his stare made Luke uncomfortably squirm. “Get the fuck out of my house.”

It took a moment for him to process the words but when he did his chest clenched painfully. “W-what? Cal I -”

“Get the fuck away from me you ass! I hate you!” Luke heard the loud crack before he felt it; a fiery sensation beginning on his cheek and ringing throughout his face. He was knocked to the ground at the sudden force, his own hands barely saving his face from colliding with the wooden floor. He spared a watery glance and Calum’s raging orbs and as soon as their eyes met it was like a switch was flipped within the older.

His angry expression softened, eyebrows relaxing and eyes widening as well as his mouth hanging agape. Calum reached a shaky hand to his boyfriend trying to help him up. “Lukey I’m so -”

“Stay away! Please don’t hurt me, I’m sorry!” The blonde slid away from him on the floor, completely sobbing. He held his hand up trying to block his face from further hits and it filled Calum with dread and self loathe.

“Baby, please I’m so sorry. Get up, please?”

He shifted his gaze to his boyfriend, fear evident on both of their faces. Slowly the blonde lifted himself off of the ground, legs shaking with fear and confusion. “I’m sorry. I didn’t try to flirt with anyone, I swear.”

Calum’s heart shattered and he was sure Luke could hear the tiny shards falling from his chest and clattering to the ground. Of course the blonde would blame himself for this. Calum didn’t deserve him, and he voiced that thought. “You don’t need to be sorry for a single thing, okay? God I can’t believe I -” He intervened himself and brought his hands up to caress the blue eyed boy’s face. “Does it hurt? Do you want ice?”

“‘S okay now, really.”

“It’s not okay! I hit you - oh god.” The tan boy tangled his fingers into his wiry hair and tugged hard. “You deserve so much better Luke.” A hot tear rolled down his olive cheek and he was appalled by himself.

“Please don’t say that -”

“It’s true.” Watery eyes met even waterier eyes and Luke embraced the raven in a suffocating hug. 

“You didn’t mean it. That wasn’t you back there Cali.” He tightened his grip around Calum’s neck and nuzzled his face into the space where his neck met his collar bone.

“I don’t know why you’re still here, you could do so much better.” The words were muffled into Luke’s sweater.

“I couldn’t. No one loves me the way you do. And I love you too much to ever leave. You’re stuck with me.” Luke placed a gently kiss the the vein in his boyfriend’s neck, parting his lips and sucking. It wasn’t heated, just a gesture of affection that they both needed.

“You’re my world, Lukey boy. I love you so much.” He brushed his lips across the blonde’s forehead, then his nose and each cheek before planting one butterfly kiss to his plump lips.

“Show me how much you love me Cali.”

“‘S impossible. Nothing could ever show that much love.”

“Then make me feel it.” They spoke in hushed voices as if anything louder would shatter the fragile moment being shared between them. The Kiwi caressed his boyfriend’s cheeks with gently palms and leaned in for another kiss, this time more passionate. It was just lips for a while, Calum’s plush ones melting into Luke’s thinner ones. The brown eyed boy scraped his teeth against the black ring adorning the blonde’s lip and when Luke let out a soft moan Calum thrusted his tongue in to invade his warm mouth.

Their tongues danced together to the rhythm of love. It was messy and wet but it couldn’t have been any more perfect. Noses were bumping and teeth were clashing as the intensity increased and the elder slid his tattooed hands to cup the younger’s bum. He lifted, motioning for the other to jump and wrapped his legs around Calum. He carried his lover up the stairs with minimal damage to the walls he’d bumped into on the way up being to distracted by the task at hand.

Blindly the raven searched for the handle to their shared bedroom and plopped the blonde down on his lap on the soft comforter. Calum pressed a sloppy kiss to Luke’s swollen lips. “Mine. All mine.”

“Yeah,” He said in between kisses. “‘M yours Cali.” The younger reconnected their lips and tugged at the hem of his boyfriend’s flannel, unbuttoning it hastily. Once the material was removed, Luke dragged his nails along Calum’s inked skin sensually and let him unbuckle his belt and pop the button to his jeans. Luke ground his hips down onto the older’s prominent hard on, eliciting sinful moans from him and returning the action for the blonde. Calum snuck his tanned hand down the front of Luke’s jeans and palmed the solid flesh that was growing with need. “Please, Cal I need you.”

The Maori boy obeyed, pushing the blonde’s bottoms off of his freshly shaven legs before removing his own. Luke finally lifted his shirt over his head and the two were left sitting together, Calum’s eyes wandering all over. The younger blushed. “Hey, baby boy, nothing to be ashamed of.” Calum lifted Luke’s chin and whispered, “Sometimes I lay awake at night and wonder how I got so lucky.” He kissed down his chest. “I don’t deserve you but you never leave, every morning I’m scared I’ll wake up to an empty house but you’re always here.” He mouthed at Luke’s nipple, rolling the hardened bud with his tongue and gently biting.

Luke threw his head back and whimpered. “Please, do something Calum, I love you.”

“Hands and knees princess.”

The blue eyed boy assumed the position and waited for his boyfriend to give him some type of pleasure. He felt exposed, his hole on display and hard cock dripping precum onto the duvet, but then he reminded himself it was just Calum. And everything was okay. Suddenly he felt a wet, squishy object swiping across his entrance. The older boy prodded his tongue inside of Luke after slurping his juices up. “Cal - fuck!” Luke rolled his hips back against his boyfriend’s face, who wrapped his arms around the blonde’s thighs and pulled him closer.

Calum took a break and said, “You always taste so sweet, baby boy,” And winked, causing Luke to shiver in excitement. The dark haired boy continued lapping at the blonde’s hole and pulled away, admiring the way it winked at him begging for something to fill it up. Luke heard the sound of cap popping and almost moaned at how relieved he was.

“Ready for my fingers Lukey?” He asked, lubing up three.

“Yeah Cali, please I need ‘em in me.” In response, Calum began to rub his index finger in small circles around Luke’s slick hole, teasing him by pushing just the tip in and pulling out. “Cal, please! I need it. I- _Ah fuck.”_

Calum pushed his finger in so his first knuckle bumped with Luke’s rim. It wasn’t as smooth as either would hope for, it was a bit too dry and burned a little, but the pain was quite good and Luke reveled in it. A second finger was entered after being coated in a generous amount of saliva and joined inside of the blond. The raven pumped his digits slowly first, stretching his boyfriend out and scissoring his fingers. Calum nearly moaned at how tight his boyfriend was, no matter how many times he fucked him full of his load with his fat cock. How did he become so lucky?

He was just about to add in the third finger when Luke spoke up, “Please Cal I’m ready. Just - just fuck me please -” But Luke’s babbling was replaced with a moan when a harsh smack collided with his ass.

“I’ll take care of you baby boy.” Calum said lubing up his angry red dick which was aching by now. He spread Luke’s legs just a bit more and lifted the blond’s long legs so they rested on his Calum’s broad shoulders. Luke laced his hands behind the other’s neck and yanked him down into an enticing kiss just in time with the elder’s first thrust inside of the pale boy’s heat. The kiss was interrupted by groans by each of them. Inside of Luke, Calum’s cock was embraced in the perfect mixture of tightness and suction as always. Luke was wet and warm and basically an actual dream come true. But he was pulled out of his sinful thoughts by his baby’s even more sinful moan reminding him the task at hand. Calum moved his hips backwards and slammed them up against Luke’s butt, creating a gorgeous slapping sound with the rhythm which he’d now created. Moans were flowing out of the blonde’s mouth over and over, him repeating Calum’s name like a mantra.

“Calum― _fuck_ , right there,” Luke moaned as the tip of Calum’s member brushed against the boy’s prostate.

“Yeah, ‘s that your spot Lukey? Right here?” He punctuated the rhetorical question with a hard thrust, massaging the bundle of nerves with his leaking member. “Christ, you’re perfect.”

“I love you Calum, fuck.” Luke moaned as a familiar knot began to tighten in his tummy. “I’m getting close, please let me cum Cali!”

“Sh baby boy,” He kissed his boyfriend’s neck gently, slowing his movements to deeper thrusts. “Almost there, can you wait for me, Love?” He asked.

Luke grunted and curled his toes subconsciously. “I can’t, Cal I’m―oh _shit_ -” all he could see was blinding white light as fireworks went off in his abdomen. His eyes were clenched shut as Calum’s own orgasm overtook him, the pair rocking with the darker boy’s halting thrusts. Hot white cum splattered between the two as well as filled Luke’s hole, pumping his belly full of Calum’s seed. He collapsed on top of his beautiful boyfriend, both sweaty and out of breath from their most mind blowing orgasms ever.

With his eyes still closed, Luke felt a wet, sloppy kiss planted on his cheek. When he opened his baby blues he was met with a dark fury of chocolate orbs, so tired yet the prettiest sight to ever exist. He could see so much in those eyes―lust, love, and then he realized, guilt. ‘Hey,” Luke whispered, cupping Calum’s cheeks with his hands. “You didn’t mean it. Please don’t feel bad Cali.”

Calum nodded hesitantly and pressed a chaste kiss to his lover’s nose. “I love you more than anything Lukey.”

“I know,” he said. “I love you too.”


End file.
